


We're so NOT ready for a cold

by Jaywalker



Series: We're so NOT ready for... [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caring Derek, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Sick Stiles Stilinski
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaywalker/pseuds/Jaywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wollte nur einen geruhsamen Sonntagabend... was kann da schon schief gehen? Vor allem, wenn Stiles sich plötzlich in eine Bakterienschleuder verwandelt und Derek auch noch ein Date zum Platzen bringt! // Teil des "We're so NOT ready" Universums, kann aber ohne Probleme als One Shot gelesen werden!</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're so NOT ready for a cold

**Von eiskalter Lava und einem geruhsamen Sonntagabend!**

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

„HATSCHI“  
Okay... genug war genug!  
Derek blickte genervt über den Rand seines Buches hinweg zu dem jungen Mann, der sich auf seinem Sofa breit gemacht hatte.  
Der Werwolf hatte nun schon zum dritten Mal ein und denselben Abschnitt gelesen und war jedes Mal durch das laute Niesen abgelenkt worden... Dass sich der Störenfried nun auch noch lautstark die Nase putzte, trug nicht gerade zu einem erholsamen Sonntagabend bei, den er sich eigentlich vorgestellt hatte!  
  
„Was denn?!“  
Stiles war gerade dabei aus der Kleenexbox neben sich ein weiteres Tuch heraus zu zupfen, als er den bohrenden Blick von Derek auf sich spüren konnte.  
Um den jungen Mann herum lag eine Vielzahl an Manuskripten, dicken Büchern und benutzten Taschentücher, zu denen sich jetzt ein Neues dazu gesellte.  
„Hab ich was im Gesicht, das dich provoziert oder wieso schaust du schon wieder so... mordlustig?“, fragte Stiles mit einem Schmollen, wobei seine Stimme ungewohnt nasal und heiser klang.  
Derek verzog ein wenig die Mundwinkel nach unten, sodass er der berühmten Grumpy-Cat Konkurrenz machen konnte und klappte sein Buch nach einem weiteren lauten Niesen seitens Stiles seufzend zu.  
Das hatte sowieso keinen Sinn...  
Hasta la vista geruhsamer Sonntagabend...  
  
„Solltest du dich nicht lieber hinlegen, anstatt hier deine Krankheitserreger im ganzen Raum zu verbreiten?“  
Derek schmiss den Roman, den er versucht hatte zu lesen, auf den Wohnzimmertisch und lehnte sich in dem Sessel zurück, wobei er Stiles keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ.  
Zum einen hatte er wirklich keine Lust mehr, sich das klägliche Schniefen und Husten des Jüngeren weiter mit anzuhören, zum anderen sah Stiles tatsächlich noch blasser als sonst aus, was zugegeben etwas Besorgnis erregend war...  
Stiles wäre momentan wirklich besser in einem Bett mit absoluter Ruhe aufgehoben, als sich hier mit irgendwelchen Theorieaufgaben seines Jurastudiums herumzuschlagen.  
  
Das leise Schnauben von Stiles ging in ein Husten über, das in der letzten halben Stunde stetig an Intensität zuzunehmen schien.  
Erst nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit – zumindest kam es Derek so vor – hatte sich Stiles wieder soweit im Griff, dass er zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, die leider nicht ganz so bissig klang wie sonst.  
„Ha Ha... Als ob dich diese Krankeitserreger irgendwie jucken würden... Werwölfe und ihr verdammtes Immunsystem... Weißt du eigentlich, was du dadurch verpasst? Ich wette, du hattest noch nie so eine... eine...“  
Noch bevor Stiles sich weiter in Rage reden konnte, wurde er durch ein erneutes Niesen unterbrochen, weshalb sich auf Dereks Lippen ein kleines Lächeln ausbreitete.  
Wer hätte gedacht, dass so eine kleine Erkältung ausreichte, um einmal dafür zu sorgen, dass Stiles auch mal die Klappe hielt.  
  
Kaum hatte Derek diesen Gedanken zu Ende gebracht, bereute er es auch schon wieder.  
Alleine der mitleiderregende Anblick von Stiles reichte aus, dass sich das Herz des Werwolfs schmerzhaft zusammenzog.  
„....coole Erkältung!“, murmelte Stiles schließlich erbärmlich und beendete somit seinen vorangegangenen Satz.  
Okay... da fehlte wirklich die vertraute Schlagfertigkeit und der Sarkasmus in der Stimme des Jüngeren... und Derek hätte niemals gedacht, dass er das einmal vermissen würde!  
  
Als Stiles durch einen weiteren Niesanfall geplagt wurde und dabei verzweifelt versuchte nicht von der Couch zu kullern, erhob sich Derek schließlich von seinem Sessel und umrundete den kleinen Beistelltisch, so dass er neben dem Sofa zum Stehen kam.  
Noch bevor der Jüngere unsanft von der Couch fallen konnte, hatte Derek ihn an den Schultern abgefangen und sorgte so dafür, dass er aufrecht sitzen blieb.  
Schließlich griff der Werwolf nach der Kleenexbox und zog selbst eines der Papiertücher heraus, um es dann auffordern Stiles entgegenzustrecken, der es auch dankend annahm.  
„Okay... Das kann sich ja keiner mit ansehen... Schluss für heute.“  
Augenblicklich wurde der Werwolf irritiert angestarrt.  
„Schluss? Mit was?“, krächzte Stiles ihm entgegen und klammerte sich regelrecht an seinem Taschentuch fest.  
Ohne weiter darauf zu antworten, krallte sich Derek stattdessen die Manuskripte und Gesetzesbücher um sie vor Stiles und seinen Bakterien in Sicherheit zu bringen und ihm somit am weiteren Lernen zu hindern.  
Natürlich folgte ihm dafür ein empörtes Schnauben, als er damit durch das Loft marschierte.  
„H.... Hey! Was machst du denn? Ich brauch das noch...“  
Aber auch dieser Protest wurde knallhart niedergeschmettert.  
„Das Einzige, was du jetzt brauchst, ist Schlaf!“  
Erst als Derek das Lernmaterial sicher verstaut hatte, kam er wieder in den Wohnbereich zurück.  
  
„Was zum Teufel machst du denn da?“  
Die Augen des Werwolfs weiteten sich ein wenig, als er Stiles dabei beobachtete, wie er sich versuchte aus der dicken Wolldecke, die er um sich geschlungen hatte, hervor zu kämpfen.  
„Das könnte ich dich auch fragen! Hast du gerade allen ernstes meine Skripte versteckt?“  
Stiles Stimme war mittlerweile so heiser, dass sich Derek nur noch auf sein Werwolfsgehör verlassen konnte, um ihn zu verstehen.  
„Du weißt ganz genau, dass bald wichtige Examen anstehen und ich-“  
Weiter kam Stiles nicht mehr.  
  
Er hatte sich erfolgreich aus den Fängen der Wolldecke befreit und war ziemlich schwungvoll von dem Sofa aufgesprungen, nur um dann festzustellen, dass sich Dereks Loft plötzlich in wahnsinniger Geschwindigkeit vor seinen Augen zu drehen schien.  
Zwar versuchte sich Stiles irgendwie rechtzeitig abzustützen, aber zum einen hatte er viel zu schnell die Orientierung verloren und zum anderen griffen seine Hände vollkommen ins Leere.  
Das Bild vor seinen Augen verschwamm schließlich komplett zu einer wabernden Masse aus Formen und Farben, während sich in seinem Körper eiskalte Lava ausbreitete.  
Und ja!  
Auch in diesem Zustand, war ihm bewusst, dass es so etwas wie eiskalte Lava nicht geben sollte, aber... das war dann wohl die Bestätigung dafür, dass das ein Irrtum war!  
Stiles war hiermit der offizielle Entdecker von eiskalter Lava im menschlichen Körper...  
  
Leider konnte er sich darüber nicht weiter freuen.  
Er stolperte ein paar Schritte, bevor er gegen eine Wand prallte, die seinen Sturz abfing.  
Erst als sich Arme um seine Schultern schlangen, wurde ihm bewusst, dass die Wand ungewöhnlich muskelbepackt war und somit kein anderen als Derek war, der ihn davor bewahrt hatte unsanft Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden zu machen.  
Gemeinsam mit dem Werwolf ging Stiles in die Knie, so dass er sich an den Oberkörper des Größeren gelehnt auf dem Fußboden wiederfand.  
Es war nicht so, dass Derek ihn nicht aufrecht halten konnte, sondern eher, dass er dafür sorgen wollte dass dieses Schwindelgefühl wieder abflaute.  
  
Stiles Wangen glühten unangenehm und er war sich sicher, dass sich feine Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn gebildet hatten.  
Als er sein Gesicht schließlich an Dereks Schulter lehnte, kam ein leises Seufzen über seine trockenen Lippen, da er augenblicklich eine wohltuende Kühle spüren konnte, was... irgendwie falsch war...  
Sollte Derek nicht eigentlich wärmer sein als er?  
Egal... Stiles wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, vor allem, als sich nun auch noch eine große Hand auf seine Wange legte, die eine zusätzliche Abkühlung spendete.  
Wahnsinn...  
  
„Du bist ja total heiß!“  
Derek streichelte mit seinen Fingern über die klamme, heiße Haut bis er schließlich seine Hand in den Nacken des Kleineren legte.  
Aus der Nähe konnte er deutlich erkennen, dass Stiles gar nicht so blass war, wie er vorhin gemeint hatte... Seine Wangen und Ohren waren ganz rot und unter seinen Augen lagen dunkle Schatten.  
Verdammt...  
Wieso war ihm das vorhin nicht aufgefallen?  
Der dunkelhaarige Werwolf war erschrocken gewesen, als er mit ansehen musste, wie Stiles plötzlich bedrohlich zu schwanken begonnen hatte.  
Einzig die ausgeprägten Reflexe eines Werwolfs hatten ihn vor einem schmerzhaften Sturz bewahrt.  
  
„Hmm, natürlich bin ich heiß... das fällt dir erst jetzt auf?“  
Stiles wackelte spielerisch mit den Augenbrauen, während er versuchte Derek zu fixieren, was ihm leider nicht ganz gelingen wollte, da vor seinen Augen immer noch dichte Nebelschwaden vorbeizuziehen schienen.  
„Stiles...“, brummte Derek. Normalerweise hätte er über diese unangebrachte Äußerung des Jüngeren nur die Augen verdreht, aber heute war ihm definitiv nicht danach.  
Schon gar nicht, als Stiles es nicht einmal schaffte ihn richtig anzusehen. Stattdessen schloss er einfach die Augen und lehnte fast sein ganzes Gewicht gegen den Werwolf, darauf vertrauend, dass der Dunkelhaarige ihn halten würde.  
  
Mit einem unterdrückten Seufzen löste Derek schließlich seine Hand von Stiles Nacken und ließ sie zu dessen Schulter wandern, während er seinen anderen Arm unter Stiles Kniekehlen schob. Mit Leichtigkeit hob er den jüngeren Mann hoch.  
Der Protest auf den er sich für diese Aktion eingestellt hatte, blieb aus. Stiles drehte sein Gesicht nur weiter zur Seite und schmiegte seine heiße Stirn an Dereks Halsbeuge.  
Ein leises Murren war zu hören als Derek die ersten Schritte machte und dadurch Stiles unweigerlich Schaukelbewegungen ausgesetzt wurde, auch wenn er sich noch so viel Mühe gab den jungen Mann möglichst ruhig zu halten.  
  
„Derek...?“  
Der Werwolf war an der Wendeltreppe angekommen und konzentrierte sich nun auf die engen Stufen, weshalb er nur ein leises „Hmm...“ von sich gab.  
„Ich bin immer noch sauer, weil du meine Skripte versteckt hast... aber... Ich glaube, mir geht’s echt nicht so gut...“, murmelte Stiles und krallte sich mit seinen Fingern an dem Shirt des Werwolfs fest.  
Dereks Herz rutschte ihm bei diesem Satz regelrecht in die Hose und sein Magen machte einen wahnwitzigen Salto.  
Verdammt...  
Wenn Stiles schon mal selber sagte, dass er sich nicht gut fühlte, dann sollte er sich wirklich langsam aber sicher Sorgen machen!  
Nach außen hin ließ er sich davon jedoch nichts anmerken...  
  
„Derek... Mir ist schlecht...“  
Stiles zerrte verzweifelt an dem Oberteil des Werwolfs, ganz so als wollte er ihm so mitteilen sich ein wenig zu beeilen. Die letzten Stufen nahm Derek dann auch zwei auf einmal und bog sofort in das erste Zimmer auf der rechten Seite wieder ein.  
Eigentlich hatte er Stiles in das Schlafzimmer bringen wollen, aber daraus wurde wohl erst einmal nichts.  
Gerade noch rechtzeitig setzte er den Brünetten vor der Toilette ab...  
  
Während Stiles weniger erfreuliche Geräusche von sich gab, kramte Derek mit fahrigen Bewegungen in dem großen Badezimmerschrank nach einem weichen Waschlappen, den er nun unter fließendes, kaltes Wasser hielt.  
Bevor er das Wasser wieder abstellte, füllte er noch einen der Zahnputzbecher mit der kühlen Flüssigkeit, ehe er sich wieder Stiles zuwandte.  
Der Jüngere hing mehr schlecht als recht über der Klobrille.  
Sein Magen schien sich aber wieder beruhigt zu haben, da er einfach nur mit glasigen Augen geradeaus starrte und stoßweise ein- und ausatmete.  
Zumindest war er soweit Herr seiner Sinne gewesen, dass er die Klospülung schon betätigt hatte.  
„Wieder besser?“  
Derek kniete sich mit einem fragenden Blick neben Stiles auf den Fliesenboden.  
Ein Kopfnicken war die einzige Antwort, die er erhielt, jedoch genügte das dem Werwolf.  
Auffordernd reichte er Stiles den Zahnputzbecher und wartete darauf, dass sich der kleinere Mann den Mund mit dem klaren Wasser ausspülte.  
Erst dann wischte er mit dem feuchten Waschlappen die feinen Schweißperlen von Stiles Stirn, bevor er ihn in seinen Nacken legte und Stiles den Becher schließlich wieder aus der Hand nahm.  
  
„Na los... ab ins Bett mit dir!“  
  
Stiles ergab sich zum ersten Mal vollkommen kommentarlos seinem Schicksal und Derek hätte sich zum ersten Mal einen von Stiles üblichen Protesten gewünscht...  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Das riesige Bett stand genau unter den Fenstern und war außer dem Schrank und einem Bücherregal das einzige Möbelstück in dem Raum und somit genauso spärlich eingerichtet wie das restliche Loft.  
Das Rudel hatte ihn oft genug getadelt, dass das alles viel zu kahl sei, aber Derek mochte es schlicht ohne großen Schnickschnack...  
Ganz im Gegenteil zu Stiles!  
Da der Jüngere seit neuestem öfter hier war, würde sich wohl auch bald etwas an dem Einrichtungsstil ändern...  
Zumindest hatten schon ein paar Klamotten von Stiles irgendwie ihren Weg in den großen Kleiderschrank gefunden, unter anderem eine gemütliche Jogginghose und ein flauschiger Kapuzenpulli.  
Genau die hatte Derek auch heraus gekramt, wobei er immer wieder einen Blick über die Schulter zu Stiles geworfen hatte, der sich unter der Bettdecke verkrochen hatte.  
Es hatte einiges an Überzeugungskraft gebraucht, um Stiles wieder unter der Decke hervor zu locken und ihn in die weitaus bequemeren Klamotten zu bugsieren.  
  
Nun erfüllte der unregelmäßiger, rasselnde Atem von Stiles das Schlafzimmer, immer wieder unterbrochen von einem Husten oder Schniefen.  
Derek, der auf der Bettkante saß, strich mit seinem Handrücken über die heiße Stirn des jungen Mannes und war ein wenig erschrocken, da er sich noch überhitzter anfühlte, als noch vor einer viertel Stunde.  
Mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck, tauchte der Werwolf den Waschlappen, den er aus dem Badezimmer mitgebracht hatte, in die Schüssel mit kühlem Wasser, die er sich mit bereit gestellt hatte.  
Nachdem er das nasse Tuch einmal ausgewrungen hatte, legte er es auf Stiles Stirn, der daraufhin ein erleichtertes Seufzen von sich gab.  
Trotzdem hatte Derek das Gefühl, dass er nicht gerade Herr der Lage war.  
So schnell wie sich Stiles Zustand innerhalb der letzten Stunde verschlechtert hatte, war er zugegeben beunruhigt, wie schlimm es noch werden konnte.  
Derek kannte sich mit menschlichen Krankheiten viel zu wenig aus... Er war in einer Familie mit geborenen Werwölfen aufgewachsen.  
Zwar hatte es durchaus auch ein paar wenige menschliche Mitglieder in seinem früheren Rudel gegeben, aber damals hatte er den Sinn nicht verstanden, weshalb er sich mit so einem primitiven Thema wie einer Erkältung auseinandersetzen sollte.  
Wozu auch?  
Ihn selbst würde das doch eh niemals treffen...  
Jetzt verfluchte er sich für seinen jugendlichen Leichtsinn!  
  
Derek zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als er von einem lauten Husten aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde.  
Der Waschlappen rutschte von Stiles Stirn, da er sich zur Seite gedreht hatte und scheinbar gerade versuchte sich unter der Bettdecke so klein wie möglich zu machen.  
„Stiles?“  
Vorsichtig griff Derek nach der schmalen Schulter seines Freundes.  
„Alles okay? Soll... soll ich vielleicht jemanden anrufen?“  
Was für eine dumme Frage!  
Derek hätte sich dafür am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt, allerdings schien Stiles ihm trotzdem eine Antwort geben zu wollen.  
Mehr als ein heiseres „Hmm...“ brachte er aber nicht zustande.  
Er drehte sich ein wenig zur Seite, so dass er Derek unter der Decke hervor anschauen konnte.  
Sein Blick war von dem Fieber jedoch total glasig und der Werwolf war sich nicht sicher, ob der Jüngere ihn auch tatsächlich erkannt hatte.  
  
„Dad...“  
Dereks Augenbrauen wanderten ein Stück nach oben. Seine Theorie schien sich im ersten Moment doch allen ernstes zu bestätigen. Stiles halluzinierte durch das Fieber...  
„Nein, bitte...Dad anrufen... er soll ni-“  
Endlich verstand Derek worauf Stiles hinaus wollte, weshalb er ihn gar nicht erst aussprechen ließ um die gereizten Stimmbänder nicht weiter unnötig zu strapazieren.  
„Ich... soll deinen Dad für dich anrufen?“  
Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, erhob sich der dunkelhaarige Werwolf kurzentschlossen von dem Bett. Zum einen war er froh darüber, da er nun das Gefühl hatte endlich etwas Produktives für Stiles Wohlbefinden tun zu können und zum anderen, war er erleichtert eine Ausrede zu haben, dass er sich ein wenig Hilfe mit ins Boot holen konnte.  
Und so ungern Derek das zugeben wollte, aber...  
Hilfe konnte er momentan definitiv gebrauchen!  
  
Das vehemente Kopfschütteln von Stiles übersah Derek schlichtweg, während er auch schon in der Hosentasche von Stiles Jeans, dessen Handy ans Tageslicht beförderte, um in der Kontaktliste nach Johns Nummer zu suchen...  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
„Hale...“  
John klang alles andere als begeistert, als Derek ihm die Türe öffnete und einen Schritt zur Seite trat um den älteren Mann herein zu lassen.  
Im Schlepptau des Sheriffs befand sich Melissa McCall, die ein entschuldigendes Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte, da ihr Besuch alles andere als angekündigt war.  
John hatte sie einfach so mitgeschleift, nachdem klar wurde, dass ihr gemeinsames – wohlgemerkt romantisch angehauchtes – Sonntagsdinner wohl ein abruptes Ende haben würde.  
Das war vielleicht auch der Grund, weshalb die Begrüßung seitens John etwas distanzierter als sonst ausfiel. Endlich hatten sie es in ihrem straffen Berufsleben einmal geschafft etwas Zeit für sich zu finden und schon kam ein Notruf der ganz besonderen Art dazwischen...  
  
„Mr. Stilinski... Mrs. McCall...“  
Derek nickte den beiden Älteren etwas steif zu, weshalb das Lächeln auf Melissas Lippen sofort eine Spur sanfter wurde.  
Sie hatte dem Werwolf nun schon öfter angeboten, endlich diese albernen Förmlichkeiten sein zu lassen, jedoch schien er sich einfach nicht dazu durchringen zu können.  
Einzig bei Chris Argent schien Derek eine Ausnahme machen zu können. Zwischen dem älteren Jäger und dem Werwolf hatte sich eine eigenwillige Freundschaft entwickelt, die es ihnen erlaubte die Förmlichkeiten ein für allemal sein zu lassen...  
So weit waren Melissa, John und Derek jedoch noch lange nicht... und wahrscheinlich würden sie auch nie so weit kommen!  
  
Neugierig ließ Melissa ihren Blick einmal durch das weitläufige Loft schweifen, ehe sie sich wieder Derek zuwandte.  
„Na... wo ist jetzt unser Patient...?“  
Der Werwolf verspannte sich noch mehr und zog die Schultern nach oben, so als wäre alleine die Erwähnung von Stiles schmerzhaft für ihn.  
Eigentlich hatte es am Telefon so geklungen als wäre es eine einfache Erkältung, aber Derek sah viel zu unruhig aus und wenn man genau hinsah, dann konnte man sogar so etwas wie ernsthafte Besorgnis in den graugrünen Augen erkennen.  
Vielleicht war die Lage ja doch ernster als gedacht?  
Beunruhigt warfen sich John und Melissa einen Blick zu, ehe sie Derek zu der Wendeltreppe folgten und das obere Stockwerk betraten.  
  
Schon auf dem Flur konnten sie ein keuchendes Husten hören, das an Lautstärke noch einmal zunahm, als sie in das Schlafzimmer eintraten.  
Melissa konnte erst nur einen großen Deckenhaufen auf dem Bett erkennen, bevor sie zwischen den Kissen auch einige braune Haarsträhnen ausmachen konnte.  
John hatte es sich schon auf der Bettkante bequem gemacht, wohingegen Melissa vorsichtig nach der Bettdecke griff und sie ein Stück weit nach unten zog, so dass auch Stiles Gesicht und nicht nur seine Haare zum Vorschein kam.  
Oh je...  
Augenblicklich breitete sich ein mitleidiger Ausdruck auf Melissas Gesicht aus.  
Stiles sah wirklich ziemlich mitgenommen aus.  
Seine Wangen und Ohren glühten förmlich.  
Die dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen sorgten dafür, dass der blasse Teint noch viel mehr zur Geltung kam und erinnerte sie stark an die Zeit als Stiles von dem Nogitsune besessen gewesen war.  
Eine Zeit, an die Melissa nur ungern zurück dachte.  
  
Sanft griff die dunkelhaarige Frau nach dem Waschlappen, der auf der Stirn des jüngeren Mannes lag nur um dann mit ihren Fingern über die klamme Haut zu streicheln.  
Heiß... verdammt heiß...  
Sofort warf die Krankenschwester über ihre Schulter hinweg Derek einen fragenden Blick zu.  
„Hast du schon gemessen wie hoch das Fieber ist?“  
Melissa hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass Derek einmal so verloren aussehen würde. Im Moment machte er nicht den Eindruck eines großen, selbstbewussten Werwolfes, sondern sah eher aus wie ein verschüchtertes Reh im Scheinwerferlicht.  
„Ich... wusste nicht...“  
„Schon gut...“  
Melissa wandte sich wieder Stiles zu, der mittlerweile seine Augen aufgeschlagen hatte auch wenn er sich schwer tat sie offen zu halten.  
„Mum?“  
Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Melissa erkennen, wie John bei dieser Anrede ein wenig zusammenzuckte. Unbewusst legte er seine Hand über der Decke auf Stiles Unterschenkel und tätschelte seinen Sohn ein wenig.  
Melissa hingegen ging gar nicht erst auf die Anrede näher ein.  
Sie lehnte sich ein Stück weiter nach unten, so dass sie komplett in Stiles Blickfeld war.  
  
„Hey... Schätzchen!“  
Mit einem Lächeln strich sie ihm eine verschwitzte Haarsträhne von der Stirn.  
„Wie geht es dir?“  
Stiles versuchte sogar in seinem jetzigen Zustand das Lächeln zu erwidern, jedoch wollte es ihm nicht so ganz gelingen, da er von einem Hustenanfall unterbrochen wurde.  
„Das klingt gar nicht gut!“  
Nachdem sie ein weiteres Mal über die glühende Wange gestreichelt hatte, richtete sie sich wieder ein Stück auf.  
„Hast du denn ein Thermometer hier?“  
Derek schüttelte den Kopf, wobei er Stiles nicht aus den Augen ließ, ganz so als befürchtete er, dass der Kleinere sich dann in Luft auflösen könnte.  
„Hat er denn schon irgendetwas eingenommen? Gegen das Fieber?“  
Dieses Mal zuckte Derek nur unschlüssig mit den Schultern.  
„Zumindest nicht als er hier bei mir war!“  
„In Ordnung... Wir sollten erst einmal in Erfahrung bringen, wie hoch sein Fieber ist und dann sehen wir weiter...“  
  
Bevor sich Melissa jedoch von dem Bett entfernen konnte, schnellte Stiles Hand unter der Bettdecke hervor und griff erstaunlich präzise nach dem Handgelenk der dunkelhaarigen Frau.  
Ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass Stiles nicht wollte, dass sie ging.  
Das war auch der Grund, weshalb sich John stattdessen von der Matratze erhob und schließlich aus der Jackentasche seine Autoschlüssel hervor holte.  
Melissa nickte ihm kurz zu.  
„Die Apotheke in der Innenstadt sollte heute Notdienst haben!“  
„Ich... ich kann auch fahren!“  
Derek stand immer noch unschlüssig in der Schlafzimmertüre, jedoch schien er nun froh zu sein, etwas tun zu können.  
Stiles machte dem Werwolf jedoch einen Strich durch die Rechnung, da er heiser nach dem älteren Mann verlangte und schwach auf die Stelle auf der Matratze klopfte, wo bis eben noch John gesessen hatte.  
Es war ihm anzusehen, dass Derek hin und hergerissen war.  
Zum einen wollte er nicht untätig herumsitzen, zum anderen konnte er Stiles nichts abschlagen! Schon gar nicht, wenn es seinem Freund so schlecht ging und er so verletzlich aussah...  
  
John nahm ihm die Entscheidung schließlich ab, da er mit einem „Ich mach das schon!“ an Derek vorbei marschierte. Er klopfte dem größeren Werwolf nochmal aufmunternd auf die Schulter, bevor er das Zimmer verließ...  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Melissa saß am Fußende des Bettes und beobachtete mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf ihren Lippen den großen, dunkelhaarigen Werwolf.  
Es war erstaunlich wie sehr sich Derek in den letzten Jahren verändert hatte.  
Zwar versuchte er es nach außen hin zu verstecken und weiter diese unnahbare Aura um sich herum aufrecht zu erhalten, aber so wirklich gelingen wollte ihm das nicht mehr!  
Alleine schon die Art, wie er Stiles momentan ansah, war so vollkommen... anders!  
Es lag so viel Zuneigung in den graugrünen Augen, dass Melissa es fast schon unangenehm war, diese Zweisamkeit von Stiles und Derek mit ihrer Anwesenheit zu stören.  
Andererseits wagte sie es nicht die beiden alleine zu lassen, da Stiles immer wieder von einem heftigen Hustenanfall geplagt wurde und Derek jedes Mal hilfloser aussah, da er ihm die Schmerzen nicht abnehmen konnte.  
Diese mysteriöse Werwolfsfähigkeit schien nur bei Verletzungen zu funktionieren und nicht bei Krankheiten...  
  
Es kam ihr wie Stunden vor, jedoch dauerte es gerade einmal zwanzig Minuten bis John wieder mit einer kleinen, vollgepackten Tüte in der Hand aus der Apotheke zurück kam und sich Melissa sofort an die Arbeit machte.  
Stiles ließ alles mehr oder weniger bereitwillig über sich ergehen.  
Das Fieberthermometer gab nach kurzer Zeit auch schon ein leises Piepsen von sich und Melissa nahm es wieder an sich, nur um auf der Digitalanzeige eine leuchtende „39,4“ ablesen zu können.  
„Weniger erfreulich, aber noch nicht weiter beunruhigend, solange das Fieber nicht weiter steigt!“  
Derek atmete leise aus, während er das Wasserglas entgegen nahm, das Melissa ihm gemeinsam mit zwei Tabletten reichte.  
„Das sollte helfen das Fieber zu senken. Zur Not können wir mit ein paar kalten Umschlägen auch nachhelfen!“  
„Danke, Melissa!“  
Melissa konnte ihren überraschten Gesichtsausdruck nicht rechtzeitig verbergen. Derek war so sehr mit Stiles beschäftigt, dass er es wahrscheinlich gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er die ältere Frau mit ihrem Vornamen angesprochen hatte.  
Der Werwolf hatte unterdessen Stiles in eine aufrechtere Sitzposition verfrachtet, wobei er seinen Arm um den Oberkörper des anderen Mannes geschlungen hatte um ihn abzustützen.  
Vorsichtig schob er die Tabletten zwischen die trockenen Lippen, bevor er Stiles das Wasserglas reichte und ihm dabei half nichts zu verschütten.  
  
„Ich denke mehr können wir momentan nicht tun. Du solltest darauf achten regelmäßig die Temperatur zu kontrollieren. Sollte das Fieber weiter steigen, dann werden wir wohl um eine Nacht im Krankenhaus nicht herumkommen...“  
Stiles gab daraufhin ein unwilliges Murren von sich, jedoch ließ sich Melissa davon nicht beirren.  
„Ansonsten heißt es, strengste Bettruhe! Ich weiß zwar, wie schwer das ist, aber pass einfach auf, dass er sich nicht zu sehr überanstrengt!“  
Als ein erneutes Murren von Stiles zu hören war, konnte Melissa nur die Augen verdrehen.  
Sie lehnte sich an Derek vorbei wieder zu dem jüngeren Mann herunter und kniff ihm einmal sanft in die Wange.  
„Versuch Derek bitte nicht zu sehr zur Weißglut zu treiben, okay?“  
Erst nachdem Stiles unmerklich nickte, hauchte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„Gute Besserung!“  
  
Bevor sich Melissa jedoch wieder zurücklehnen konnte, hatte Stiles sie erneut am Handgelenk zurückgehalten.  
„Tut mir leid...“  
Ein fragender Ausdruck machte sich in den dunkelbraunen Augen der Krankenschwester breit.  
„Na... euer gemeinsames Essen... Ich... ich wollte nicht, dass...“  
Augenblicklich lächelte Melissa und winkte mit ihrer freien Hand ab.  
„Ach Schätzchen... Mach dir doch darüber keine Gedanken! Das können dein Vater und ich doch immer noch nachholen! Und du solltest dich jetzt endlich ausruhen und ein wenig schlafen!“  
  
Während Melissa Derek die restlichen Medikamente zeigte, die John besorgt hatte und ihm letzte Anweisungen gab, verabschiedete sich auch der Sheriff von seinem Sohn.  
Und mit einem letzten „Ruft uns jederzeit an, wenn irgendetwas sein sollte.“ waren Melissa und John auch schon verschwunden.  
Die Stille die sich daraufhin in dem Schlafzimmer ausbreitete war unangenehm... Etwas was Derek so nicht kannte...  
  
„Wieso hast du sie angerufen...?“  
Obwohl Stiles Stimme so heiser war, konnte der Werwolf trotzdem den Vorwurf darin heraushören.  
„Wieso ich... Na... Du wolltest doch, dass ich deinen Vater anrufe, um ihm-“  
„Was?! Nein!“  
Stiles versuchte sich ein wenig aufzurichten um Derek unter der Bettdecke hervor finster anzustarren, jedoch wollte ihm das nicht so wirklich gelingen.  
„Ich wollte nicht, dass du ihn anrufst... hättest du mir zugehört, dann wüsstest du das! Aber du... Du musst das Date von meinem Vater und Melissa ruinieren... Es ist doch nur eine beschissen Erkältung und ich bin nu-“  
Mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen ließ sich Stiles zurück in die Kissen sinken, da ihm seine Stimme nun endgültig den Dienst versagte.  
Dereks Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, was den finsteren Gesichtsausdruck noch zusätzlich unterstrich.  
„Du bist nur was?“  
Stiles gab nur ein Schnauben von sich, was allerdings schnell wieder in ein Husten überging und er schließlich frustriert die Bettdecke über seinen Kopf zog.  
Langsam hatte er echt die Nase voll von dieser beschissenen Erkältung!  
  
„Verdammt Stiles...“  
Derek setzte sich nun ebenfalls mit einem Schnauben neben Stiles auf die Matratze, so dass er sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Kopfteil lehnen konnte.  
Nur gedämpft drang die Stimme des Werwolfs zu Stiles unter die Bettdecke hindurch.  
„Ich dachte wirklich, du wolltest, dass ich deinen Dad anrufe und insgeheim war ich auch froh darüber Hilfe holen zu könne, weil ich...Ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst tun sollte und...“  
Langsam zog Stiles die Bettdecke wieder ein Stück nach unten um Derek mit großen, glasigen Augen anzustarren.  
„Ich habe mir eben echt Sorgen um dich gemacht! Ich wusste nicht, ob du vielleicht... ob du...“  
Ungläubig blinzelte Stiles ein paar Mal, ehe er Dereks ungewöhnlichen Monolog mit einem leisen Glucksen unterbrach.  
Sofort verzog sich Dereks Mund zu einer Schnute, was bei ihm einfach nur lächerlich aussah und dafür sorgte, dass Stiles Kichern lauter wurde.  
  
„Wieso lachst du jetzt so dämlich?!“, grummelte Derek.  
Mit dem Handrücken wischte sich der Jüngere die kleinen Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln, bevor er zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte.  
„Weil ich glücklich bin...“, krächzte Stiles.  
Okay... das war jetzt nicht unbedingt die Antwort, die Derek erwartet hatte.  
„Weißt du eigentlich, dass du manchmal echt total niedlich sein kannst, Hale? Und du merkst es selbst noch nicht einmal! Und... dann muss ich daran denken, dass dieser niedliche Grummelwolf doch tatsächlich mein fester Freund ist, was mich... einfach nur glücklich macht!“  
Zwar hatte Derek nur jedes zweite Wort verstanden, da Stiles immer noch wie eine kaputte Gießkanne klang, aber er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sich ein sanftes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ausbreitete.  
„Du bist doch verrückt!“  
Stiles nickte zustimmend.  
„Klar... nach dir!“  
Schnaubend verdrehte Derek daraufhin die Augen, jedoch war er insgeheim froh, dass Stiles zumindest seine Schlagfertigkeit wieder zurück zu gewinnen schien – auch wenn sich die Schlagfertigkeit in diesem Falle durch ein unterirdisches Flirten äußerte...  
Wenn das mal kein Zeichen der Besserung war, dann wusste er auch nicht!  
  
Schließlich lehnte sich Derek zu dem kleineren Mann nach unten, bevor sich ihre Lippen jedoch treffen konnten, hatte sich Stiles mit großen Augen eine Hand vor den Mund geschlagen.  
Erschrocken wich der Werwolf wieder ein Stück zurück.  
„Du willst doch nicht ernsthaft so eine Bakterienschleuder wie mich küssen...“, nuschelte Stiles und man konnte ihm deutlich ansehen, dass er sich selbst für diese Worte verfluchte und eigentlich nichts lieber getan hätte als sich einen Gute-Besserungs-Kuss abzuholen.  
  
Derek schüttelte schließlich leicht den Kopf und griff bestimmend nach Stiles Hand um sie von seinem Mund wieder wegzuziehen.  
„Als ob mich so etwas lächerliches wie Bakterien jemals aufhalten könnten meinen Freund zu küssen!“  
Und mit diesen Worten presste er seinen Mund auf die trockenen Lippen von Stiles und verwickelte ihn auch sofort in ein Zungenspiel, was nicht alleine wegen Stiles Fieber so heiß war.  
Leider ging dem Menschen heute viel schneller als sonst die Luft aus, weshalb er seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite drehte und den dunkelhaarigen Werwolf bedauerlicherweise von sich weg schieben musste.  
„Hmm... ich merke schon wie die kleinen, fiesen Bakterien vor dem großen, bösen Wolf erzittern...“  
Auf den Lippen von Stiles lag ein verträumtes Grinsen und nicht einmal das gemurmelte „Vollidiot!“ von Derek konnte etwas daran ändern...  
  
Der Werwolf hatte sich unterdessen wieder an das Kopfteil des Bettes gelehnt und den jüngeren Mann zu sich herüber gezogen, so dass Stiles es sich auf seinem Oberkörper bequem machen konnte.  
„Mann... du bist echt die beste Medizin der Welt!“  
Derek schnaubte leise, während er sanft die feuchten Haarsträhnen von Stiles Stirn strich und mit seinen Fingern durch die Haare streifte.  
  
Na gut...  
  
Vielleicht würde es doch noch ein geruhsamer Sonntagabend werden...

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

**ENDE **


End file.
